This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Ribosome is matured by a complex set of factors including two classes of small RNA-guided enzymes. We are investigating the structure and function of these RNA-guided enzymes using crystallographic and biochemical methods.